Club Paradise
by RainbowdashPegasi
Summary: Vegeta is a hard core rapper. Bulma is a stripper who wants to be a singer. Her favroite rapper and inspiration just so happens to be Vegeta. What happens when she one day meets him, but he isn't all she dreamed? AU (I named this story that, because when i thought of it I was listening to that. Anyways please review and enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Club Paradise #1**

_Every child grows up,  
With the hope of being something special in life,  
But what happens when the one they depended on the most,  
Isn't there?  
_  
Vegeta finally finished his world wide tour and was happy to be back in his beach house in Miami on this Friday. He sat on his black leather sofa and turned on the TV. He looked over to the coffee table in the middle of the room to find his phone vibrating. He picked it up answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Kakorrot?" Vegeta really didn't feel like talking to the idiot right about now. Didn't he know he just got home from his tour?

"Yeah, I'm going to a new club that's opening this Saturday. It's called Club Paradise. You want to come?" Kakorrot asked.

"Yeah sounds cool." Vegeta said hanging up.

~The next day~

Vegeta and Kakorrot all showed up at the strip club. Vegeta was driving a black Lamborghini and Kakorrot a navy blue Mercedes Benz. Vegeta walked into the club paparazzi already taking photo after photo. A couple girls ran over to Kakorrot screaming, "Goku! Goku!" Goku was his stage name.

Vegeta sat over by the stripper's poles, and one blue haired stripper stopped dancing. The owner of the club began to scream at her in French, but she ignored him. She ran over to Vegeta hugging him. "Oh my gosh you're Vegeta!" Vegeta looked around for the owner for help. The blue haired girl smiled at him even wider. "I've been working on singing I'm really good. Here's a  
mix tape I made. Will you listen to it, please?" Vegeta sighed. He was starting to get really annoyed.

"No."

"What?" She asked tearing up.

"I said no." Vegeta repeated.

"But- but- this is my only way out of this hell hole! Please, I can't do this forever!" She cried. By then the security had come over and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the back room.

"I'm very sorry about that, sir. She's our only whore that doesn't realize her life isn't worth shit and never will be." The owner said in complete disregard to Blue Passion's feelings at least that's what her stripper name was. Vegeta just nodded and about 2 hours later he left the club.

He saw Passion again when he left the club. She was crying as she walked away from the club. "Hey you woman! What is wrong with you!?" Vegeta asked sick of her sniveling. She lifted her head finally, and he could see a black eye. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked. She just began to cry again.

"Is-is it bad?" She asked. When he didn't answer she turned and looked at her reflection in some broken glass. She gasped and began her sniveling once more.

"Stop crying woman it honestly isn't too bad, I've seen worse." He said.

"I don't know what to do, Vegeta. I tried to go to college but none of them will accept me. I know I'm a pretty good singer, but that's all I have going for me... I only work here, so I can pay my bills and have something to eat at night. But I can't stay here forever, Vegeta! It's killing me!" She burst into tears. She had never told anyone this before mostly, because she didn't tell anyone she worked at the Club. She didn't want people to judge her, because of her situation.

"Come home with me, alright? I'll help you if not with your career, with your black eye." Vegeta told her. She sniffed one last time before getting in the passenger side of his Lamborghini.

**(((I know it's short, but please review you guys! I'll be updating every Friday! This time it will be on a tight schedule unless the reviews stop coming expect a chappy every Friday!)))  
Song is I needed you, By Chris Brown :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Club Paradise #2**

_Weeks,  
I have been whining and crying for weeks,  
How'd I survive when I can barely breathe,  
Barely eat,  
On my knees,  
But that's the moment you came to me._

Paradise and Vegeta finally arrived at his beach house. He opened the door for her when he realized she had fallen asleep. He picked her up closing the door with his tail then quickly wrapping it around his waist again before anyone could see. He laid her on a couch covering her with a blanket when her eyes fluttered open a little. "Vegeta?"

"Yes, Blue?" He asked figuring she would prefer that rather than Paradise.

"You never asked me my name."

"Would you just get some rest? You need it." Vegeta growled.

"Not until you ask." She said stubbornly even though she was truly tired.

"Fine, what is your name?" He grumbled.

"Bulma Briefs," She smiled then closed her eyes, but she wasn't done just yet. "Hey why do you always wear that brown belt?"

"It was a gift from my father." He said the lie slipping out easily. She was referring to his tail, but no way would he tell some whore he was an alien. "Goodnight, Bulma." He said with a smirk as he left the room. Bulma couldn't figure why he said goodnight to her like that. It sounded sarcastic, weird. She shrugged and shut her eyes. He was something alright.

#

The next day she woke up she had on a big T-shirt no longer her police officer strip suit. She looked up at Vegeta who had a plate held out in his hands for her to take. She took the breakfast and thanked him. "Um, Vegeta? Where did my clothes go?" She asked.

"I took them and threw them away. It was some low life stripper outfit anyways. You may stay here until you get a real job." Vegeta said.

"What about my apartment and my bills?" She asked in alarm.

"I sold it. It was in some hood anyways, you don't belong there. I've live there once, Blue and it's not somewhere you want to live." He said.

"Who do you think you are!? You can't tell me how to live my life!" She screamed.

"Oh, so would you rather go back there?" He asked an eyebrow lifted. She just grumbled something incoherent and stuffed some more bacon down her throat.

"Did you listen to it?" She asked.

"What?"

"My mix tape?," She questioned.

"No, I did not. I am not going to either. I thought we went over this." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"But-"

"What do you think just, because I helped you I had a change in heart? Hell no. We stand the same way as we did before."  
She looked up at him with fire in her eyes. This wasn't at all how she expected her "hero" to be! She threw the plate, food still somewhat on it, against the wall.

"What hell do you think you're doing!?" He yelled.

She ran out the front door. The sprinklers wetting her up. She ran into the street her feet hot like fire. She couldn't see where she was going at all with the tears in her eyes, but the horn she heard was unmistakeable. She shook the tears out of her eyes just in time to see a eight teen wheeler coming toward her. The next thing she knew she was on the grass again. The sprinkler water hitting her in the face. How did she not die? She looked up when she felt someone's breath on her cheek. "Vegeta you saved me?" He just nodded. "How it was moving so fast I may as well been hit already?" She shook with fear. He just shook his head. Could he possibly had just given his biggest secret away to save some whore?

#

He picked her up and took her inside. Everything would be okay. She didn't really see anything. Her eyes were filled with tears. That was why she couldn't see the truck in the first place. He laid her down in the guest room, and left her there to rest after her life changing experience. Everything was going to be fine. She saw nothing right...?

**(((Please review! This was a little longer, but it isn't a long enough... No worries though it will get longer with your reviews! So please do not forget! See I posted on Friday just like I said I would. :) )))****  
****Song is Super Human by Chris Brown :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Club Paradise #3

Easy come,  
Easy go,  
That's just how you live  
Oh take, take, take it all,  
But you never give,

Bulma awoke the next day in a panic not really knowing where she was. Then it all came flooding back to her. "I have to get out of here." She whispered to herself in realization. She quickly got up throwing on one of his robes, so she would have more on than just a t-shirt and under garments. She quickly ran down stairs keeping her focused locked on the front door. Then she ran into solid brick. She looked up and saw Vegeta. He looked down on her not impressed.

"And where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked. She stuttered somewhat but other than that no answer came out. She licked her lips multiple times. Why was he so intent on keeping her here? Was he going to kill her? Oh no, he was probably one of those crazy famous people, and when they don't get what they want they kill people then cover it all up with money. She started to tremble at the thought of it. "Well?" He asked once more bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I'm going to the super market!" She said quickly.

"Oh really, you're going to the market with barely any clothes, unbrushed hair, and no money?"

"Well I don't tell you how to live your life, do I?" She grumbled. He smirked at that. She couldn't help but think maybe it wasn't the right time to be getting slick with her care taker. But to her surprise he moved out of her way.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt; I'm trusting you to come back don't make me wish I hadn't." He said then walked downstairs again. Trust her to come back? What was she a dog to him? She would go where the hell she felt like going, and she would leave the same. With that thought she got up from the stair she had fallen on when she bumped into him and held her head up high. Then calmly walked down the stairs.

When she was finally outside she ran like hell to his garage and went straight for his black Lamborghini. She quickly hot wired it and sped down the rode. Vegeta looked out the window just in time to see her speeding down the rode in his favorite car! What the hell did the little bitch think she was doing!? He flew out the window breaking on impact not even thinking about his secret only his beloved car. She'd only been here for three days and each day she caused more and more trouble what the hell was wrong with her?

Bulma smiled at herself in the rearview mirror. There was no way he'd catch up to her. She was way to good for him! She laughed in delight. She would finally be free of his crazy ass, and it wouldn't be that dead free like the people on soap operas like to be, it would be that free like a dog with no leash in an open field free! That's when something caught her eye. A black spec in the air with a blue blur around it was following her. She leaned in closer to the mirror and realized it was Vegeta! How could he be flying!? Did he have a jet pack or something? She turned to look at the sky, but there was nothing there. "It must have been my imagination..." She laughed bitterly. She turned back to the rode, but it seemed as if the rode was below her. Almost like her car was floating in the air and was about to crash into the ground any second now. She twisted the mirror every which way until she saw what it was doing this. She couldn't believe her eyes! Vegeta was lifting the car with one hand and grumbling like mad. She gulped. She'd be dead as soon as he got her back to the house. Not only was he one of those crazy celebrities, but he was a science experiment too.

They were finally inside, and Vegeta's car was back where it belonged. Bulma sat on the couch in silence, while Vegeta pasted back and forth. "Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" She asked back.

"I let you stay in my home, I feed you, and I give you money, so why would you try and steal from me?" He growled. She had actually never thought of it that way. He had given her a lot, but that still didn't excuse that fact he had a mental problem!

"Because your crazy and a freak!" She screamed. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you were just outside flying! Not to mention the weird fact that you don't want me to leave your house! It's creepy as fuck; why do you think I would want to leave!?"

"Wow you ungrateful bitch! I was trying to help you. I've even been nice to you! I don't treat you like a whore, which is what you are! That manager was right! You're the only stripper who doesn't know your life is worth shit!" He yelled back. He'd never met anyone more ungrateful in his life.

"I think it's best if I leave." She said quietly. He didn't answer. He just opened the door for her. "I-I'm sorry, I've been such a bother..." She then walked out the door without another word. She wasn't crying like she was before. She just seemed sad or maybe disappointed. He shook his head maybe this was best. Sometimes you just shouldn't help people. Maybe that was the lesson in all this, but he couldn't help but feel like this was wrong, as if it wasn't suppose to end like this. He shrugged his shoulders and closed his door then went to go get a drink. He wasn't going to get drunk, but he definitely needed drink. He sat down at his table and was about to drink before the realization dawned on him. She saw him flying...

(((Uh oh, Bulma knows he has powers, and he just let her walk out the door! What will happen now? Will she go tell someone find out next chappy!)))  
Song is Grenade by Bruno Mars :) I think it goes perfect with this chapter you should listen to it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Club Paradise #4**

_That's word to the millions they putting up,  
I'm trying to do better than good enough,  
What am I afraid of?,  
This is 'pose to be what dreams are made of..._

Bulma walked down the street going back to her apartment. She really did appreciate all he had done and living in a big house was cool while it lasted, but she was happy to be away from him. He obviously was like everyone else and didn't realize she would one day be a talented singer. A faint smile appeared on her face as she reached the door to her small apartment.

She unlocked the door to reveal a tannish carpet that was supposed to resemble off-white. She had the same color on the walls also supposed to resemble off-white. Her furniture was plain and brown and looked beat up. She looked over to her cat Sapphire whom she had used the little extra money she got that wasn't meant for bills to save up and buy her. She sat on the couch and rubbed her cat's fur.

How she wished they could be out of this little apartment and into a big house like Vegeta's... Vegeta. That led her to the question of what to do about him. He had been flying and lifting a car that probably weighed a ton. Her best conclusion was he was some sort of experiment from the government. Should she call the authorities then? But if he was an experiment would they try and kill her, because she knew too much? She decided she'd just be best to forget about it all and focus on getting her career started. Then again what if HE was the only way to get her career started again? She might just have to face him again sooner than later.

Vegeta was at home thinking on whether or not to retrieve the woman or not. If he didn't she could report him, and then he'd have to leave the planet he and Kakorrot had been on for years since the explosion on Vegetasei. He would definitely have to find her again, but then what? Would he lock her in a cage obviously it wasn't going to work to just leave her in the house... Wait, didn't the woman say she wanted a career in singing? Vegeta smirked. He knew exactly what to do.

The next day Vegeta headed out to the strip club she worked at. It was the same as before a red carpet pulled out for him, the dark blue carpets and walls, and the disco balls. It seemed pretty pumped for only 6:00 in the afternoon. He could see Bulma to the right of the club beginning to take off her skirt.

He walked over to her and she immediately pulled it back up scowling at him. "What are you doing here Vegeta?"

"I'm here to enjoy the show, what else?" He smirked. Her scowl drew deeper. Then her face calmed into a seductive smile; she took his hand and led him to the back room. She stole a glance from her boss who was looking at her once he saw her scowling.

"Okay, we're alone. Now tell me what you really want." She demanded.

"Well, what exactly did you see yesterday?"

"I saw you flying, but I've decided not to report you. I'd rather put this all behind us, and let's both act like it never happened." Bulma said.

"I'm not sure I can do that. There's more at stake than you realize." Vegeta said grabbing her arm and flying through a window into the sky at an uneasy pace.

They arrived to a park about three hours later. It was 9:00 at night so most everyone had went home. The park seemed dark and dreary. The grass seemed to have a dark blue tint to it as did the trees and everything else. To Vegeta it seemed like the perfect place to walk considering their situation.

Bulma and Vegeta walked silently for a while. She looked up at him. "What's at stake?"

"My secret, I've lived on Earth successful keeping it a secret, well until you that is. I can't risk you telling the government; otherwise I'd have to leave the planet." He answered.

"We'll what do you plan to do?" Bulma asked even though she knew she probably wouldn't like the answer. She shivered somewhat because she was cold and somewhat because she was scared. She was still wearing her stripper outfit that was supposed to make her look like a sexy nurse.

"I'm not exactly sure." He stopped walked and turned to her. "What do you expect me to do, if I cannot trust you?" He asked looking into her eyes intently as if he was trying to read the answer himself. "You think I am about to hurt you."

"I-" She wasn't sure what to say. Of course she thought he was going to hurt her, possibly kill her! What was she supposed to think; he was some crazed science experiment after all. And she distinctly remembered when experiment's DNA was mixed around their brain could be too. She remembered that from college. To be honest what she told Vegeta wasn't true at all. A great college had accepted her, but she quit because of that asshole, Yamcha.

**-Flashback-  
**  
_Bulma had just come into school one morning after a crazy weekend. She had sex with Yamcha her boyfriend, and she had made the stupid mistake of letting him take pictures of her. He had promised her he wouldn't show anyone, though, so she was just hoping he'd stick to his promise._

She was walking to class when some girl passed by and purposely bumped into her. Then the two people she was walking with gasped. "Oh my gosh, Edna! You've been touched by a whore!" Screamed the red head to her friend. Edna scowled at Bulma and promised she would regret it for life. Over the next few weeks Edna got Yamcha to send the pictures on his phone to her he had taken, and she then sent a copy to everyone in the school.

Angered by it all. Bulma went and told the guy who owned the college, but she had no real proof and now everyone was calling her a whore. She hadn't known how Edna got the pictures, but she found out a week later Edna had sex with Yamcha that was how she got the pictures.

She went to confront Yamcha after school that day. "Did you have sex with Edna?" Bulma yelled.

"Yeah, and yes I did send her the pictures of you." Yamcha admitted hanging his head low.

"How did she even know about it in the first place?" Bulma screamed remembering how Edna had bumped into her.

"I showed a couple guys. One of them must of told her." He looked back up at her. "I'm really sorry, Bulma! Please forgive me!" He said softly grabbing her hand to talk her into it.

"No Yamcha, you betrayed my trust. You told me you wouldn't show anyone those pictures, and you did! Then you send it to the worse person possible, Edna! How could you!? I hate you! I'm leaving!" She screamed. She broke free of his grip and ran all the way home. The next day she called the college, and told them she no longer wanted to go there anymore.

Originally she had planned to go back to college, but she needed money. She didn't even have a place to live now that she didn't have her college dome, and that's when she took a job as a stripper and got a small apartment near her new job.  
  
**-End Of Flashback-**

Bulma looked at the ground. "Forget what I think, what are you about to do about it?" She asked.

"Well I plan to bribe you." Vegeta answered.

"You know most people are more secretive about bribing others." She smiled faintly looking back up at him.

"Whatever, I'll make you a singer, if you never tell anyone about me and what you saw, alright?" Vegeta said sternly.

"Really!? Thanks! You won't regret this Vegeta!" She squealed hugging him in the excitement.

"Let go!" Vegeta growled. She giggled letting him go, but then tried to get back serious. Though that didn't work very well. "If you ever tell, however, your career and you will go down in flames." Vegeta warned her making energy come out his hand just so she'd get how serious he was. Her eyes widened at that she didn't know about that power yet.

"Alright, you won't have to worry about that." Then as quickly as Vegeta's energy had come it went.

"Alright let's go work on your career." He held out his hand and with one last squeal she grabbed it.  
**  
(((End of this chapter! I'm happy to say it's much longer! Now what is going to happen with Bulma's career? Is it going to be as happy as she thinks, or maybe it won't be all she thought it was going to be... Find out next chapter! Oh and I've decided to start updating every 5 days instead of seven, so the next chapter will be on Wednesday! :D see you then! It's much longer and I'm happy to say that at the least lol.)))  
Song is The Resistance by Drake**


	5. Chapter 5

**Club Paradise #5**

_They trying to shoot down my flight,  
Before it lands,  
Before it lands,  
But you can miss me with all that,  
Disk me then crawl back,  
I really wish y'all would fall back,  
But getting rich 'pose to solve that,_

Vegeta flew Bulma back to his house. "Follow me." Vegeta told her. They both walked into his music recording room. "Alright, when you become famous, what do you want to be known as? Choose carefully, that is what your fans are going to remember you as always." He told her.

"No pressure or anything..." She muttered. She didn't want to make a bad decision, to be honest she didn't know what she wanted to be known as. "What do you think I should be known as?"

"A nice woman, but if someone is messing with you, you have no problem with fighting back." Vegeta offered.

"I like it!" She smiled.

"Okay, that means your music is going to need a little edge, but not to much edge." Vegeta then wrote a few things down on a notepad. "Try singing this." He said as he handed it to her.

"My life, would suck, without you." Bulma sung. Vegeta smirked this would be easier than he thought...

It only took a few hit songs before Bulma blew up! She was making money in her sleep. It was all thanks to Vegeta, and she was grateful for it. She smiled as she looked herself in the mirror with her white fur coat. It was in the middle of December, so it was very cold. She wore it over her long red dress. "Vegeta, are you sure you don't want to come to the party?" Bulma asked.

"Positive," he said bitterly. Ever since Bulma had become famous; he seemed more distant than he was before. She frowned at him for second. She didn't understand. Was he mad at her or something? She just shook her head maybe he was just grumpy. Even though she had enough money to get her, her own place she still decided on living with Vegeta. She knew soon though the paparazzi would try and spread rumors about them, so she might just have to leave soon. She walked down the drive way to her baby blue Bugatti. She opened the door and pulled out leaving him behind.

He watched her drive off for the fourth time that week. She didn't realize how much her head was getting blown up. He looked over at her cat Sapphire who was licking the fur on her paw. The cat was weird. It's fur was a navy blue almost black. He figured Bulma had something to do with that, but she always denied it. He decided to go watch TMZ and see what rumors they had this week.

He was asleep when he heard a knock on the front door around 1am. He yawned and sat up. He floated over to the door and opened it. In front of him was a drunk Bulma holding a clear glass bottle in her hand. He rolled his eyes. This was the fourth night she went out partying, but the second time she came back drunk. "You know Veggie, I really admire you." Bulma started. He just growled and grabbed her hand leading her inside. She giggled. "Why the rusho amigo?" He slammed the door locking it. She giggled all the way up the stairs, unless she tumbled on one then she'd let out an 'oops!'

He finally got her to lay down, and took the bottle from her. He came back with some water and a bucket. She began throwing up into the bucket, so he figured she was alright and left. A few hours later he came back, and she was out cold. He shook his head. He didn't need all this attention she was bringing him. It was only a matter of time before TMZ and others figured out they lived together. Then they'd say things... He laid down on his bed a frown on his face. They would talk about this tomorrow.

The next morning Vegeta came into Bulma's room with some Waffle House breakfast. He had eaten beforehand. He didn't usually like to eat in front of her, because he ate such a huge amount. She thanked him for the meal once she was finished.

"Look Bulma, you've been here for a while. Your career has already fired off, and I'm sure you can start writing your own songs. I've read some of them." He began. Bulma frowned she saw where this was going.

"So what, you want me to leave?" She asked her eyebrows knitting together. He nodded. Her eyes became the deepest dark blue he'd ever seen her eyes become. "I can't believe you!" She shouted. She wanted to slap him but held back. She wasn't exactly sure why she was so mad. He wasn't very nice and was no picnic to live with, but not understanding just made her angrier. She forced herself to calm down, but that only made her depressed. "Why do you want me gone?" She asked softly.

"To be honest, you're partying too much you've come back about eight times drunk. Eventually you are going to start attracting attention to us, and I can't have that I have secrets I need to keep secret. The only way to keep them from putting me in the middle of your attention seeking ways is to kick you out." Vegeta answered.

Bulma eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She was stunned. She shook her head a little to calm herself down a bit, but it wasn't quite working. "What do you mean my attention seeking ways!?" She hollered.

"The partying every night and the getting drunk, the old you never use to do those things." Vegeta frowned at her lack in understanding. She didn't quite get the Hollywood life yet, and he didn't have time to wait around for her.

"The old me use to strip!" She screamed.

"Personally, I liked the stripper version better. At least then you could give me a lap dance for some cash, and I don't have to worry about my secret getting out!" As soon as he said it, he knew he was wrong for it. It wasn't right to throw her old life back in her face. Bulma eyes filled with tears. They streamed down her cheeks. She looked at her hand then at him. She slapped him. He couldn't lie he deserved it, so he let her slap just this time. "Bulma, I-"

"No, it's fine. I get it. I'll be gone by today. Now please get out." She said sternly.

"Look, I didn't mean to-" He began.

"I DON'T CARE VEGETA! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM AND MY LIFE!" She screamed. He sighed and left the room.

Just like she had said she was gone at 5:00pm. She had all her things sent to a storage until she could buy a home herself till then she lived in a hotel. Maybe he was wrong to leave things the way they were, but it was to late now. She was gone.

A couple months later he heard she moved away from Miami to California. It must of been some stupid attempt to get away from him. He heard his phone ringing and picked up. "Hello?" Vegeta asked.

"Hey! It's me Kakorrot! Gosh, we haven't talked in a long time." Kakorrot said scratching his head.

"Get to the point Kakorrot." Vegeta said.

"Well I'm going up to California to meet up with my girlfriend. It'd be great if you could come with me. I'm actually thinking of moving down there... Would you considerate? I don't want to move without my buddy." Kakorrot was probably doing his goofy smile. He could feel it.

"Don't call me your buddy. I'll come down with you Kakorrot, but I'm not sure about living there." Vegeta replied.

"Alright, well think about it, okay?"

"Yeah," Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

"Awesome! I'll be over there tomorrow make sure you've packed your things. We're going to California tomorrow." Kakorrot said excitedly then with a quick bye hung up.

**((((So we're headed off to California tomorrow! But hey... Isn't that where Bulma lives? Now keep in mind guys she's been out of his life for about a year, but she moved to California a couple months later. Will they meet? 0.o And more importantly... Will they find love?)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Club Paradise #6  
**  
_Don't let me die here,  
There must be something more,  
Bring me to life,  
Wake me up,  
Wake me up inside,  
I can't wake up,  
Wake me up and save me,  
Call my name,  
And save me from the dark!_

Vegeta was standing in front of the Hollywood sign. He looked around. What was he doing here? Then something reached out and grabbed his arm spinning him around. He looked at his offender, the saiyan's eyes widened when he saw aqua blue hair. She looked at his face and threw her hands over her eyes as she began to cry letting out an ear piercing wail. "Why Vegeta, why do you hate me so much?!" She screeched.

Vegeta just looked at her like something was the matter with her. "I don't hate you woman!" He retorted.

Bulma's tears turned into tears of blood as she began laughing. She held up her head straight but tilted it to the left some. She was still bawling out blood yet laughing. "Do not lie to me, Vegeta!" She screamed as she grew about twenty feet. Her eyes turned full midnight black, pupil and all.

"What the hell..." Vegeta muttered.

"I think I'll return the favor of all the hurt you put me through!" She grabbed him and laughed tauntingly as he realized he couldn't break free. She ripped off his clothes.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Vegeta yelled as she did so. She just laughed more making more blood tears come out her demon like eyes. Bulma smiled showing her sharp teeth as she leant her head down to his man hood. The blue haired woman bit down and ripped it off. She spit it out toward the Hollywood sign. Vegeta watched what made him a man fly into the air and be tossed over the Hollywood sign. Bulma laughed hysterically as Vegeta actually shed a few tears.

Vegeta flew up in bed breathing hard. He looked around his room making sure everything was normal. He then looked for his bags, seeing them he sighed with relief. Thank kami, they hadn't even gone to California yet. That made him question whether he should go or not. He didn't want to sound like he was backing out so he decided he'd just go. It wasn't like the woman could really do all those things to him.

Three hours later the doorbell rings. Vegeta goes to answer it, and Goku pops his head into his home. "Are you ready to go, Vegeta?" The younger saiyan asks.

Vegeta nods, "I'll go get my suit cases."

Vegeta goes inside and comes back with his suit cases. He passes Goku and gets in the white limo parked outside. Goku follows him, and they put their bags in the middle of the car and sit in the back. "Remember how I said we're visiting a girlfriend of mine? Well I've been dating her for about a year now... Do you think I should propose to her?" The younger saiyan asks with a goofy smile on his face as he pulls out a diamond ring.

"Sure Kakorrot, if you want to mate with a human woman." Vegeta says rolling his eyes.

"There aren't any more Saiyans, Vegeta. It's either take a human or no one at all." Goku shrugs. He then puts the diamond ring back in his pocket. Vegeta scoffs at that and crosses his arms. He sits back not wanting to talk anymore.

They arrive at the airport a while later and load onto their plane. They sit down in their first class seats. Vegeta leaned back in his seat and fell asleep. They were an hour away from California when he woke up. "Vegeta?"

Vegeta signed in annoyance. He should of pretended he was asleep the whole ride. "What Kakorrot?"

"Are we friends?" Goku asks out of the blue.

"I don't have any friends." Vegeta says bitterly. He looks at Kakorrot who seems to have all the happiness drained from him as he looks at the floor. He sighs. "But you're the closest thing I have to one..."

Vegeta rolls his eyes as Goku perks up that smile back on his face. "Really?" Vegeta nods.

"Now be quiet for the rest of the flight, no more talking!" Vegeta growled.

"Okay... friend," Goku says with a smile as he leans back and falls asleep. Vegeta growls wanting to say something, but the idiot was already asleep.

One hour later they reach California. Vegeta shook Kakorrot. Goku jumped up a little out of sorts before realizing where he was. He laughed a bit then followed Vegeta off the plane. Goku called a taxi, and they were both taken to a hotel. He and Goku got separate rooms, and they then slept the rest of the afternoon.

The next morning Goku knocked on Vegeta's door. "What?" The older saiyan asked.

"I want to go you to meet my girlfriend." Goku smiled. Vegeta sighed and nodded for him to lead the way. They open the window in Vegeta's apartment and fly out.

"So what's your girlfriend look like?" Vegeta asks.

"Well she has creamy white skin, and she has a great figure. Her personality is just astonishing. She's just like me! She loves adventures, and all sorts of things I like." He explains. Vegeta just rolls his eyes. "Hey, there's where I felt her power level!" Goku points out. He lands on the floor by the door of her house. He rings the doorbell excitedly.

The first thing Vegeta sees when the woman opens the door is blue hair. The woman hugs Goku and takes his hand and leads him inside. Vegeta clears his throat, and she finally takes notice of him. "Well, hi there cutie!" She smiles happily. "Come on boys let's go inside its kind of cold out here."

"I see you've gotten a big house, Bulma." Vegeta says.

"My name isn't Bulma silly." She smiles again and gives Vegeta a little wink. The saiyan frowns, what kind of game was this woman playing? One woman comes out the back room a black haired woman.

"Oh Goku, I see you brought a friend. Hi, I'm Chichi." Chichi says. Vegeta looks at the woman. She's wearing a purple dress with cuts in the side and yellow leggings. Her hair was tied up in a bun with two strands hanging down on each side. She then holds her hand out, and he scoffs.

"You'll have to excuse him, Chichi. His mother and father died, and he's a bit bitter about it." Goku explains.

"How dare you, tell this unknown woman, my business, Kakorrot!?" Vegeta yells.

"She's not unknown; we knew each other as kids. Don't you remember her Vegeta?" Vegeta turns and looks at her then an expression of shock comes over him.

"You're that annoying little girl who used to always scream and whine!" Vegeta says in realization. Chichi blushes at that as her eyebrows nit together. He laughs. He then looks at the blue haired girl who says she isn't Bulma. He looks at her a little longer and notices her hair is a bit darker in shade. "What's your name?" He asked pointing at her.

"Why did you think she was me?" Said a voice. Then the aqua hair he'd been missing for a year came out the back room. "Well she's not; she's my baby sister, Marron." He stares at her for a while. She frowned at him. He wasn't sure exactly what to say. Feeling the tension in the room grow big Chichi decides to break the silence.

"Why don't we all have some lunch?" She suggests. Goku is the first to agree, and they all sit down for lunch.

Everyone is talking and eating peacefully except for Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma was too busy glaring at Vegeta who wasn't eating for the intense burning sensation he felt in his forehead. He swore she was burning a hole right in the middle of it.

"So how did you and Goku meet?" Chichi asks.

"Our planet blew up so we traveled here." Vegeta muttered still picking at his food.

"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed expect Goku. Goku stares at Vegeta for a while expecting him to cover up his mistake. The older saiyan finally looks up.

"Why's everyone staring at me?"

"B-because, you just admitted you're an alien! Or did you miss that part?" Bulma screeched. Vegeta's eyes widened. He sighed and banged his head on the table.

"You know this wouldn't have happened, if you weren't staring at me woman!" Vegeta yelled.

"What!?"

"You heard me you may as well been burning a hole through my damn forehead!" Vegeta growls.

"Bastard, this wouldn't have happened had you not said all those evil things to me!" She says as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Who cares? It's your past so quit running from it! You can never escape it!" Vegeta yells as he slams his fist on the table breaking it on contact. Everyone around gasps expect for Goku who is covering his eyes.

"Well you know what I think!?" Bulma screams getting up from her seat.

"What!?" Vegeta yells joining her in her standing position.

"I think you're just a spoiled lonely bitter ass, bastard child!" She screams. Vegeta goes over the table in second a vein popping out of his for head as he chokes Bulma. She grabs at his hands.

"Goku do something!" She screams in alarm snatching his hands from his eyes. Goku looks at the scene and tries to pull Vegeta off, but it was no use when he was that mad.

"How dare you say that to me! You know nothing about me, or what I am! Do you know I could snap your neck in two seconds!? I can kill your whole police force! I could destroy your whole planet! And you dare say that to me!?" Vegeta rages power was exploding from him making winds as powerful as a tornado. Chichi and the others all had to hold on to a sturdy wall just to make sure they didn't get blown away.

"I think I'm Bulma Briefs! And I can do whatever I want to!" She was just able to muster up the courage to spit in his face. Goku's eyes widened he had to do something quick, before it was all over for the Earth woman. When he noticed Vegeta's eyes turn green he knew they were all in trouble...

**(((Cliff hanger! I know I'm evil! :) Bet you guys didn't expect that huh? BOOM in your face! XD. Well I've got to hang up some clothes... So um please REVIEW! :D)))  
**_**Song is: wake me up inside by evanescence**_** by the way it really matches this chapter you should listen to it! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Club Paradise #7**

_I awoke from a dream,_

_Filled of a world full of greed and hate,_

_The world was my thoughts and my surroundings,_

_I realized I needed to rise and become king,_

_My own destiny,_

_Take a look around,_

_Tears from they eyes,_

_Knees on the ground,_

_Money in the sky,_

_Take a look around,_

_Ain't shit nice?,_

_Praying for my life,_

_Hope I make it through the night…_

Bulma opened her eyes to a new scene in front of her. It was Goku and Chichi holding get well balloons, and Vegeta was in the background sitting on a hospital chair in the same room giving her a death glare. He was still angry at her for what she had said. She sat up in the hospital bed and felt her neck. There was a cushiony thing around her neck. "Am I-"she stopped suddenly as she realized talking hurt.

"You're wearing a neck brace. It's going to hurt to talk for a while, Bulma." Goku said. Hearing this Vegeta smirked as he closed his eyes in delight. Bulma frowned at him even though he couldn't see her. She touches the brace again and looks at Vegeta her memory was kind of fuzzy, but then it all came flooding back to her…

**-FLASH BACK-**

_**Vegeta went crazy when the spit hit his face. His eyes turned an emerald green, and his hair was going back and forth from yellow to black. Bulma just looked at him speechless. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, and what was happening. Vegeta actually was choking her while holding her against the wall and no one could even pull him off of her. She remembered faintly some threatening going on before she felt and intense pain in her neck. She looked down and through the tears building in her eyes she could just make out Vegeta's hand around her neck which seemed to be squeezing harder. Eventually she could no longer look down her head was forced up and made to look him in the eye. The tears rolled down heavily as she heard something snap. She couldn't feel the pain she knew would bestow upon her soon, because of her lack in air. She could somewhat make out someone screaming in the back ground about needing to get to a hospital. As she looked into Vegeta's eyes in what she felt would be her final moments she noticed something weird about him. Everyone she had ever knew who's eyes looked black turned to a dark brown when you got close to them, but Vegeta's eyes didn't. In fact, they seemed to get darker more like obsidian. They were like an endless pool of jet-black that she felt like she was drowning in. She wasn't sure what she could do to get out of this situation to be truthful, there really wasn't anything she could do except hope Vegeta came to his senses. She began feeling more air leave her lungs, and she could no longer take it. She passed out leaving Vegeta to the choice of whether to kill her or not.**_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

She blinked a couple time after remembering. So Vegeta had spared her life? She shook her head this was too much to take in. All she wanted to do was go home and be away from that monster for good. Vegeta got up out of his chair. Bulma's eyes followed him. "What?" Vegeta growled out, but she said nothing to him. What would she say? That she didn't trust him, and would most likely start hating him for almost killing her. She didn't think that would fly well with Vegeta. But somehow she knew he got the message. Because he left the room with a growl and slammed the door. Goku sighed a sigh of relief. "I'm just happy he didn't do anything drastic." Bulma smiled silently agreeing, but this wasn't over she had to talk to Vegeta sooner or later.

Bulma was finally able to leave the hospital a few days later, but she still had to wear a neck brace. When she left they all went back to Chichi's, and her place to celebrate her new health and survival, though no one would add that last part out loud. They all sat down for a feast, but no one uttered a word. "I'm sorry." Bulma mumbled. Everyone looked up seeing as this was _way_ out of character for Bulma Briefs. "I said some things that I'm not proud of, and I know that's why you wanted to strangle me. I shouldn't have said those things I don't know anything about you or your alien past, and it wasn't my business to comment on it." She said.

"You're damn right you shouldn't have said it." Vegeta responded putting his fork down after swallowing some food. Bulma didn't respond. That last statement got her fire riled up, and she didn't want a repeat of what happened a few days ago. "Do you know why I reacted so harshly to you calling me what you did?" Bulma shook her head no as Vegeta continued. "Because I was everything you said, and I couldn't handle the truth, I guess you could say." Vegeta laughed humorlessly which kind of scared her. "I'm a spoiled prince of a dead race, the saiyans. I'm lonely and bitter, because I only have one other part of my race on this miserable planet. And you know what's worst of all? It is a disgrace to the saiyans for a saiyan to bond or mate with someone out the of the saiyan race. And Kakorrot was actually right, it's either I be lonely for the rest of my life with no mate or disgrace my race. And it wouldn't be as bad if I was a third class like Kakorrot, they do that all the time. But I am the prince, and that would bring a million times dishonor to my race." Vegeta was silent for a moment. He pushed out his chair and left the table and walked to the front door. He opened and stopped. "You know, sometimes I just wish I would have died with the rest of my race…" He then ran out the door and flew into the sky.

Bulma got up ready to flag him down or at least try, but Goku held her. "He just needs time Bulma. He's never told anyone that before." He says.

"I know it's just that, I wish I didn't have to be the first to know. I didn't know Vegeta had it so rough. Now I feel bad for doing what I did. Leave it to me to make someone's life on Earth hell as soon as they get off their own planet which was hell." Bulma grabbed her forehead as she felt a bit dizzy. Why did this all have to happen to her? She wished she never would have met the prince then maybe they wouldn't be going through what they were now. 'I guess fate has something really twisted planned out for me, this must be the price for all that stripping I use to do.' She shook her head as she sat back down at the table she guessed fame had its ups and downs.

**(((So Bulma and Vegeta are now in the same home for a while, and things are heating up. I'll try to add some more things to make it sound a little bit more about music and what not, because I know I'm not doing the best job at that part… But I hope you are all still enjoying the fic! :D PLEASE REVIEW! Song is**


	8. Chapter 8

**Club Paradise #8  
**_I was thinkin bout you thinkin bout me,_

_Thinkin bout us what we gone be,_

_Open my eyes, it was only just a dream,_

_Travel back down that road, _

_will you come back? No one knows, _

_I realize it was only just a dream,_

_I was at the top, and now it's like I'm at the basement…_

Bulma lay in bed later that night thinking all about what Vegeta had said... 'I'm a spoiled prince of a dead race, the saiyans. I'm lonely and bitter, because I only have one other part of my race on this miserable planet. 'Could he really feel that way? She thought his life was great with the fame and all, but maybe it isn't always what it's cut out to be. She notices a swift breeze blowing through her window signifying Vegeta's return. She listened as he opened the door and walked inside. Then she noticed he stopped a few steps after passing her door. He turned and opened her door. "We need to talk." He said.

Bulma sighed not really wanting to talk. She really just wanted to forget today's and yesterday's events. "What about?" She questioned.

"What I told you, about my race." Vegeta answered.

Bulma sighed once again, "Can't we talk about something else, like what's your favorite color?"

"No and its blood red." Vegeta paused for a while looking for what and how to say it. He then sat on the bed next to her. "I didn't actually mean to tell you all that. I've never told anyone that before." Vegeta says. He looked a bit stressed out, like he needed a massage.

Bulma thinks about the situation for a minute. Maybe it is good she's the first to hear all this, after all who better than Bulma Briefs could deal with these kinds of things. Bulma gets up from her laying down position to sit directly next to him. "I'm glad you did tell me." She says as she puts her hand on his thigh without thinking. He decides this one time she can get away with this action and ignores it. He nods. "What happened to your race, Vegeta?"

Vegeta takes a deep breath debating on whether or not to tell this Earth woman about his past. He eventually gives in shaking his head at himself. "A demented lizard destroyed my planet."

Bulma's eyes widened. If that's what happened to his planet, she was surprised he told her. "Why would he do that!?" She gasped.

"He was scared of our race. We served him faithfully, and he turned on us." Vegeta balls up his fist and Bulma puts her two soft hands over his stressed balled up ones. He looks at her, and she gives him a soft smile. He calms down un-balling his fist and his face seemed to soften a bit. "He took me away from my family, Bulma. My father practically handed me over to the tyrant..." He sighed. "I guess that's how it works when you aren't wanted."

Bulma looked into his eyes feeling sorry for the poor man. Did he really feel as if he was unwanted? He really was lonely. "What do you mean? Everyone here on Earth likes you, and wants you to stay here for as long as possible." Bulma says trying to keep a positive outlook on things.

"That's just artificial. They like that I'm famous and have money. The only person who's ever actually been a friend to me is Kakorrot and... you." He said. He shook his head. Did he actually feel fond for this human care about her? This was completely stupid! He stood up. "I can't actually care about a human." He mumbled under his breath but just loud enough, so Bulma could hear him.

"Well, this human happens to care a lot about you." Bulma said putting her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. "Why do you do that?" She asked frowning.

"Do what?" He growled.

"Whenever someone even gets close to you personally you shut down. It's like you don't want to talk anymore, and you don't want help from anyone. It's almost like your punishing yourself for letting that person into your heart."

Still not facing her he said, "That's, because I am. I got close to my father and tried to be a good boy for Freiza and follow all his instructions, and all that got me was raped at eight years old! Then I became his sick little toy. But one day I went out on a mission and met Kakorrot. We hijacked two spaceships and left the galaxy in which Freiza ruled. Then we came to this far off planet. I don't want to get close to anyone again, because Freiza is still out there and when he comes I don't want anyone being a weakness to me." He then looked at Bulma. "That's why I can't get close to you, and I'm already in deeper than I want to be." Vegeta walked out of her room after saying what he had to say. Bulma called after him, but he didn't stop. He just kept going all the way to his guest room and locked the door.

Bulma awoke to the beautiful sunshine. It made her room light up and has a nice gleaming appearance to it. She got out of her bed and began to go downstairs. Maybe Vegeta was over all that stuff and would be down stairs eating as usual. When she came down Goku was already stuffing his face, and Chichi was cooking for more things for him to eat.

Bulma took a seat next to Goku. "Where's Vegeta?" She asked.

"He's in his room, and he locked the door. I'm not sure what's wrong with him." Chichi said as she flipped the pancakes. Bulma looked down at her hands thinking about all about what Vegeta and she talked about. She stood up.

"I'll go talk to him." Bulma announces, but as she turns around she bumps into a brick wall. She looks up to see none other than Vegeta.

"Go talk to whom?" He questioned. Bulma opened her mouth to talk, but then shut it again. He rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. The woman had truly lost it. Bulma sighed in the back ground. Maybe he was still rude, but at least she hadn't hurt his feelings. She walked up behind him. "What is it?" Vegeta said annoyed.

"You, you said…" Bulma began nervously, but he held his hand up to stop her mid-sentence.

"Whatever I said to you, it no longer applies. Just leave me alone and forget about it." He growled as he took his plate, that had been laid out for him, away from the table. Bulma frowned.

"I will NOT. Do you think you're the only person who had a rough life? Do you think you're the only person in the world to lose his parents, to lose his virginity to rape, to feel all alone? Well you're not! As a matter of fact you've got a perfect example of someone who's just like you standing right here! But you know what the difference between me and you is? I moved _on_, but you're stuck clinging to the past. And I pity you for that, Vegeta. Some prince you are can't even get over what a mere Earthling has." She said putting her hands on her hips as emphasis as she ended her lecture.

"YOU DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, BITCH! YOU AND I ARE NOTHING ALIKE! YES I LOST MY PARENTS, BUT UNLIKE YOU THEY GAVE ME AWAY FIRST! ONLY MY MOTHER CARED ABOUT ME, BUT SHE DIED GIVING BIRTH! DO YOU GET THAT!? I KILLED THE ONLY PERSON IS THIS WHOLE UNIVERSE WHO GIVES A DAMN ABOUT ME!" He turns around facing her, his eyes a deeper shade of black than before. She had seen this color in his eyes and knew instantly it wasn't good. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IF DIFFERENT FROM YOU AND I!? I DID NOT CHOOSE TO GET RAPED! YOU DID! YOU WERE THE IDIOT WHO TOOK UP A STRIPPING JOB NOT ME! I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO SHOW MY BODY TO BUNCH OF THIRSTY HORNY MEN! I GOT RAPED BY THE MAN WHO MY IDIOT FATHER GAVE ME TO!" Vegeta threw his plate across the room it breaking on impact. Chichi was about to stand up and say something about her beautiful glass plate, but Goku pulled her back down. It wasn't a good bet to argue with Vegeta when he was like this and everyone knew it. Once Vegeta heard the plate crash he was able to calm down just a bit to not hit her square. He breathed a bit and continued getting riled up all over again. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT WE ARE THE SAME!? MY LIFE IS A MILLION TIMES HARDER THAN YOURS AND THE WORST PART ABOUT IT IS IT PROBABLY WILL ALWAYS BE!" Vegeta forced himself to calm down once again. Then he smirked. "But you know what the biggest difference between us is?"

"Vegeta look I-"Bulma began but he cut her off immediately.

"Well do you?!" Vegeta asked again with more venom. She shook her head, and Vegeta laughed. "I was born with power, however you were not." As soon as not left his mouth he fired a blast at her laughing his head off. He would finally be rid of her!

**((((Oh, aren't I just evil? Did it hit her? You'll just have to find out later :P. I meant to update this yesterday, but we had the country writing test and I really didn't feel in the mood to write anything then… Anyways please REVIEW! Song is, Just a dream)))**


	9. Chapter 9

Club Paradise #9

_You know how it goes don't act crazy, _

_don't play dumb with me,_

_Don't start with your sh-t,_

_I put you back in you place,_

_She tells me I bet you won't,_

_You won't say that to my face,_

_And hangs up…_  
Everything was happening so fast. Bulma could hardly register what was going on. One moment Vegeta is screaming his head off and the next there's a sly smirk on his face. She tries to interrupt him when he's calmed with a smirk on his face, but he yells at her for it asking her some sort of question she couldn't make out. She was too scared to be able to hear anything he was saying. She just shook her head not understanding him. Then a ball gleaming of blue light was fired straight toward her. Her eyes widened as she recognized the energy to be the same as Vegeta's. She closed her eyes tight as she knew this blast would probably end her life. Everything was going in slow motion like a movie to her, but it was all too real. She felt the heat of the blast drawing near the end would soon come. But then the heat disappeared altogether. She was left cold as her heart ached in pain. She looked down seeing Goku on the floor having taken the blast for her. He'd taken it straight through his heart. She dropped to the floor tears rolling down her eyes. She then looked up at Vegeta who was staring at Kakorrot's dying body. Time began to speed back up again as Chichi pushed Bulma away from her boyfriend's body.

"Goku! Get up! Please don't leave me! I love you!" Chichi cried tears streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed his hand as he turned his head to her.

"Chichi, I have always loved you. I- I'm about to die, aren't I?" Goku asked as he laughed a bitter laugh.

Chichi shook her head. "Goku no!" She cried hugging his arm willing him to live.

"It's too late, Chi. But you- you can bring me back with Dragon Balls." He sputtered. He coughed up some blood. "You'll need their h-help w-work together." He then used the rest of his strength to pull her down for a final true love's kiss. Chichi cried over his dead body.

Everyone sat in silence having to deal with the new loss. Vegeta stood there taking in the loss of the rest of his race. He was the very last saiyan, and it was his fault Kakorrot was dead right now. If it wasn't for that blasted woman! "This is your fault." Vegeta said in a low tone full of venom.

Bulma stared at him, frown on her face. Was he really placing this blame on her when he fired the blast!? "What do you mean!? You fired the god damn blast! You can't sit there and blame me for you being a hot head!" Bulma argued in a low tone as well, so Chichi wouldn't hear her.

Chichi screamed grabbing both Bulma and Vegeta's attention. "Both of you get the fuck out of my house!"

"Your house!?" Bulma screamed. She was not about to be kicked out of her own house!

"Bulma, I suggest you listen for once in your life, or I swear to god I'll knock the shit out of you!" Chichi screamed. Bulma sighed and walked out of the door. Vegeta just shook his head. He didn't mean to kill Kakorrot, and he wanted to pay his do's. But he had to find out what Kakorrot was talking about. Dragon balls and bringing him back. That would be the very first thing Vegeta did once he figured out what dragon balls were. He flew to the window opening it, and with one last backwards glance he flew into the sky leaving Chichi to weep over her dead boyfriend.

Vegeta went on a search for Bulma. He swooped down and picked her up into the air and flew toward a local library. He landed in front of the building and dropped her none too smoothly. Bulma fell straight on her ass with a thud. When the world finally stopped spinning for her she stood up. "Vegeta you jerk! After all we just went through you snatch me up into the air, and then take me to some fucking library!? What did you think I'd just forgive you for almost killing me?"

"Shut up! I am not asking your permission you vile woman. I am commanding you." Vegeta said. Bulma frowned as she shook her head no. Vegeta roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her ear close to his mouth. He knew he was stronger than her, and he was using it to his advantage. "You either help me, or you're going to end up like how you should've been in the first place." Vegeta growled. He knew if he just told her what was going on she would willingly help, but he didn't want to. He'd rather just command her, so she could finally learn her place. Bulma closed her eyes as she shuttered. Vegeta could tell by the way her energy was bouncing up and down she was about to start crying. "Do not start with those tears woman! Now walk in that library like I just told you something funny as hell."

Bulma walked trying to giggle a little while looking at every citizen in there her eyes pleading them for help. Vegeta could be nice, but other times he'd just lose it, blow a circuit. That's why he always came close to killing her, because she had a big mouth. Vegeta was walking pretty close behind her she could feel his breath on her neck. "Sit down in the computer chair in the quiet room." Bulma nodded walking into the room and taking a seat. "Look up dragon balls and write down whatever you find on here and the site you found it on." He handed her a piece of paper, and she began.

Bulma looked behind her and noticed Vegeta's eyes were closed. She then looked back at the laptop she had in front of her. She quickly began typing, 'how to knock someone out, who's stronger than you, when you have no weapons.' It said something about looking for weak spots, but what weak spots could an alien even have? She looked back again to make sure Vegeta was still relaxing. Her eyes widened when she saw he was gone. She then looked in front of her. She looked up to see Vegeta laughing. "None of this self-defense shit is going to work on me." He smirked then frowned again. "Now get to looking up what I told you to woman." Bulma sighed and did just that.

An hour later Bulma passed him a sheet of paper. He read some of it and stopped when he saw wish granting magical orbs. "Go back to this site, woman." Vegeta told her. Bulma rolled her eyes as she typed the site in. _"_The Dragon Balls are balls that can form together with all seven present and a dragon appears, able to grant at least one wish to its summoner. When the Dragon Balls are used, they turn into stone, and a New Set of Dragon Balls Are Created and Hidden_." _Vegeta read aloud. "We need to find these dragon balls." He said pointing to a picture of an orange ball with a star.

"Are you delusional? This site says it's an old myth. It says the romans made it up as an excuse to what the shooting stars were and why people wished on them, because one lucky person would make a wish the balls would hear and grant. It's stupid to think it's actually real." Bulma explained.

"Some would say the same about you little Earthling's religions, superstitions, and so called facts." Vegeta said crossing his arms as he took the laptop from her and saved the page. Bulma just rolled her eyes he could believe whatever the hell he wanted to as long as she could go. Bulma headed towards the door, but Vegeta stopped her. "It says:The dragon radar is a tracking device to help locate dragon balls. This makes finding the Dragon Balls more efficient, compared to conventional methods. Dragon Balls emit a faint electromagnetic pulse, which the Dragon Radar can detect. It then points arrows in the directions of nearby Dragon Balls. Pressing the button on the top can cause the view to zoom out and show more and more of the planet." Vegeta read.

"Oh yay, so to complete your little game you need a dragon radar. How much does it cost?" Bulma said as if it were the stupidest thing she'd ever heard.

"It says it's almost impossible to come by. Only one person on the planet knew how to make one. His name was . The man said he didn't want selfish people to wish for something bad, so he only made one in case his family needed it for emergencies. It says here he passed it down to his only daughter who he refused to name, because he wants her kept safe." Vegeta looked at Bulma knowing her last name was Briefs. Bulma took the laptop from him getting a close look at the radar's picture.

"I use to have this. I had it remade smaller and used it as Sapphire's collar. It now has a gold door to cover the screen so it won't crack. I painted it gold, and had her name carved into the door that opens and close. I didn't know what it was when my dad gave it to me, but he said I may need it in the future so keep it where I would never lose it." Bulma looked at Vegeta who looked at her life she was stupid. He just shook his head.

"We need to tell the banshee. I plan on wishing for Kakorrot's life to be restored." Vegeta said with that he closed the laptop and walked out the library Bulma close behind him. He picked her up and flew back to the house he had been staying at. He was almost there when he saw police cars all around the place and do not cross tapes. He could see Chichi still bawling at the police wrote down the report he could also hear what she was saying.

"Officer, Vegeta killed him. I saw him with my own eyes. He was aiming for Bulma Briefs, but Goku he got in the way so the blast wouldn't hit her and kill her." Chichi said.

"Ma'am, I have to say your story doesn't match. It looks as if someone burned him from the inside out." He said. Another officer came up and showed him a picture.

"Do you see this?! The man was burned from the inside out! How is that even possible?! Whoever did this has got to be a genius! I mean this is the biggest breakthrough in science since fire!" He exclaimed. The first officer elbowed him.

"He killed her boyfriend with his _science, _show some respect." The first officer said.

"Sorry Officer Zarbon, it won't happen again." Said officer Dodoria.

Back in the trees Vegeta growled. He knew those two officers. It wasn't his first time being in trouble with the law. They were both men from Frieza's ship. They both had on watches that were supposed to make them look like humans. He had to keep out of sight from them, or they would end up reporting back to Frieza they had finally captured him. "We've got to get out of here. That stupid banshee filed a murder report against me, and two of Frieza's men are down there right now." He grabbed onto Bulma and flew into the skies. His first mission, find her blue haired cat. And he had better hurry, because trouble was ahead of them, and he knew it.

**((( So Chichi has filed a murder report against Vegeta, and two of Frieza's henchmen are on the case! What's going to happen next hmm? Will they be able to revive Kakorrot in time and clear their names? What will happen if they do revive him? As we all know it's not natural for someone to be dead and come back alive. You'll find out soon enough! REVIEW!))) **_**Song is I hate sleeping alone.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Club Paradise #10**

_Unbelievable sights,  
Indescribable feelings,  
Soaring,  
Tumbling,  
Free wheeling,  
Through an endless diamond sky!_

Vegeta flew through the open skies in complete silence. Bulma just tried to enjoy the ride with the man that had almost killed her a few hours ago. She still hadn't quite forgiven him, and he was forcing her to help him. She guessed it was okay though, he just cared about his friend.

They landed at her old apartment a little later. Bulma couldn't help but feel guilt; after all she left her cat to fend for its self. She went to her door and sighed. She unlocked her door, and her cat came out to greet her. Sapphire rubbed against her legs. Bulma smiled. The cat looked well fed and groomed. She wondered who had been taking care of her. Bulma checked for the radar, and sure enough it was on her collar.

Bulma picked Sapphire up when she noticed a kitten follow behind her. Bulma smiled. She must of had kittens and only one was left. It's was a short-haired cat like Sapphire, but instead of blue eyes and fur it had white fur and light blue eyes. The kitten was adorable. Bulma picked both of them up, and with Vegeta's help they took flight.

Bulma asked Vegeta to go back to her house, so she could get some supplies. He nodded and complied with her request surprisingly. When they got back Bulma examined the radar. She sighed looking at Sapphire. "The radar is broken." She said.

"What!?" Vegeta shouted coming beside her to see for himself. He stared at it for a moment. "It looks fine to me."

"No it isn't, it can only tell you where the dragon ball is if you're already a mile within distance. That will take forever." Bulma sighed as she flopped down on a chair.

"Well the longer you sit there, the longer it's going to take us so start packing. I am going to get a couple things too. I'll be back in an hour be ready by then." Vegeta said. Then he took flight.

-1 hour later-

Vegeta was back at Bulma's. She was all packed up for once in a timely manner. "Okay, we can go in my hover car." Bulma then walks outside, and throws the capsule. She hops in the passenger seat and puts Sapphire and her kitten in her lap. The roof could open up, but she decided to keep it clothes so the cats wouldn't fly out.

Vegeta gets in the driver's seat and starts the car. He hated driving, but Bulma always acted like she had to follow the 'laws'. Who were they to tell him how to drive? And so they began their journey.

Bulma monitors the radar to see if any dragon ball was close by. She looks at the kitten. "What should I name her?" Vegeta just shrugged not really caring about Bulma's stupid cats. "I'll name her, Crystal." Bulma says with a smile.

Vegeta rolls his eyes, humans. They cared about such trivial things. Who cares if the cat doesn't have a name? It's not like it needs one to survive. "Woman, can you stop fooling around with your stupid animals, and tell me if we close to a dragon ball yet?" Vegeta growls, speeding faster than before.

"Maybe you're going the wrong way." Bulma shrugs.

"The wrong way?" Vegeta repeats. He felt like ripping her head off. This was completely idiotic. What were they supposed to do travel the world, and hope they come across a dragon ball? "How the hell do you know I am going the wrong way?"

"I don't know Vegeta. Stop getting all worked up, I didn't even know you liked Goku. This is news to me." Bulma said. She looked behind her. There was a black car following close behind them. Bulma looked at the car for a minute wondering if it was going to change direction. Once she saw it didn't she alert Vegeta. "There's a car following us." She said. Vegeta nodded.

He sent a blast behind him, and the car dodged it. No human usually had the ability to steer that well to do so would mean they didn't have a panic attack first. Which most humans would have. When he looked a bit closer he noticed no one was actually driving the car, but then it crashed as soon as he saw this. Whoever was actually driving it had gone.

He chuckled in the air as he saw them driving away. "I cannot wait till they find the dragon balls; because once they do I'll finally swoop down and take my wish! There will be nothing to stop me! Watch out Bulma and Vegeta I'm coming!" He then flew through the sky's following the hover car.

Bulma felt like she was being watched, but every time she looked around no one was there. She began getting a bit nervous and reached for Vegeta's hand. He growled before she could even touch him as a warning. Bulma sighed she was on her own with no comfort. Then the radar beeped and a dragon ball popped up on the screen. "Vegeta there's a dragon ball one mile left." Vegeta nodded and did a sharp turn to go find the first dragon ball.

They arrived in a desert a while later. Bulma and Vegeta stood outside a lion shaped cave made of sand. The radar pointed inside there. Bulma gulped. "I really don't think we should go in."

"Yeah, well any other way you're going to get the dragon ball?" Vegeta asked. When he received no answer he smirked. "I thought so. Now let's go." He was the first to step inside the cave then an ax came down that was aimed for his head. Vegeta ducked and grabbed Bulma's arm downward, so she wouldn't get hit.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone in here, Vegeta! This place is boobie trapped!" Bulma screeched. "We should just leave before we're killed."

"I am not leaving. We need all 7 dragon balls to revive Kakorrot! I am going through with this, you can either come or go get your scary ass back in the car." Vegeta said. Bulma wanted to go back in the car, but she didn't want to seem like she was scared. She sighed, and reached out to hold his hand. Vegeta rolled his eyes, but he held her hand for comfort. She smiled. Maybe he wasn't all bad.

The next couple of steps they received the same thing. They either had to jump up or duck down. Bulma was relieved when they finally got to the bottom. They now came to a room where there were stones shapes everywhere on the floor of all sorts of colors. It was tile and all of them had colors. "Well I'm guessing since the first thing was a challenge this will be too." Bulma said. "Which color?" Vegeta frowned. Almost every tile was colored except ten. They were a plain yellow like the rest of the sand.

"It seems like a trick. We will take the tile that isn't colored at all." Vegeta said then he jumped to each yellow tile piece of cake. Bulma tried to mirror what he did, but while trying to balance one foot on a tile she slipped and fell on multiple. Arrows shot out the wall in which Vegeta had to fly over to her and blast. One arrow went unnoticed though, and hit Bulma in her thigh. Vegeta picked her up and flew over the stones. Bulma glared at him when he did this. He could have flown through the first time. He put her on the ground to access the damage. She was bleeding quite a bit, but she should be able to hold off until the dragon ball is found.

"Is it bad?" Bulma asks. Vegeta shakes his head no.

"You should be able to last until we get the dragon ball, and get you to a hospital." Vegeta says. Bulma nods. They came this far she didn't want to ruin their progress, so on they went in search of the next challenge.

They approached a room it said, "Take only what you truly desire, not all that you want, or the consequences will be roarally bad." Whoever wrote this stuff apparently thought they were funny by switching royally with roarally, because of the cave being shaped like a lion. She shook her head, some people. Vegeta carried her inside and grabbed the dragon ball.

"What do you want out of this woman? Any jewels or whatever?" Vegeta asked her.

"Huh? It says take only what you truly desire Vegeta that means one." Bulma said frowning.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans! Do you honestly think I can't protect you?" Vegeta asked. Bulma looked down at her leg. Well he did save her from dying... She shrugged. She pointed to a diamond ball, it had Earth replicated on it. She smiled she would soon teach Vegeta about the wonders of Earth. He picked it up and gave it to her. Then he blasted a whole through the ceiling and flew out.

The cave began roaring at him as he left. The damn thing was alive! It grew four legs and stood up a three hundred foot tall sand lion. Vegeta tried blasting it, but it just used more sand to rebuild itself. How was he supposed to kill the thing? Bulma looked up at him with desperation. It was to late to put the little Earth back. The lion swung at them, and they both crashed into the sand. They were in trouble now...

**((((What will happen!? Will Vegeta be able to kill the lion? Or is it just unstoppable? Find out next time! :)! Song is: A whole new world! By Aladdin and Jasmine. Yes I got that cave thing from them lol. That was one of my favorite movies :). -no I don't own Aladdin!-))) REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Club Paradise #11**

***THE RATING HAS CHANGED IT IS M! PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU NOTE THIS BEFORE YOU READ! THERE IS A LEMON!***

_Let's go all,  
The way tonight,  
No regrets,  
Just love,  
We can dance,  
Until we die,  
You and I will be young forever!,  
You make me,  
Feel like I'm living a,  
Teenage dream,  
The way you turn me on,  
I can't sleep,  
Let's run away don't ever look back (don't ever back),  
My heart stops,  
When you look at me,  
Just one kiss,  
And baby I believe,  
This is real,  
Let's take a chance,  
And (don't ever look back! x2)_

Vegeta gently laid Bulma down on the sand. He had to think of what to do. The thing wasn't stronger than him, it just kept rebuilding itself. He tried making a bigger blast and shot it at the lion, but the lion just rebuild itself. The lion then swooped down to try and eat Bulma, but Vegeta picked her up just in time. He flew and flew trying to get her to safety, but he realized he'd flown out of the desert. He looked at the lion it seemed it didn't want to cross to the real land with grass. He smirked. The lion couldn't rebuild if there was no sand, so it stayed in the desert hissing and roaring angrily.

Vegeta landed on the ground in the forest. Bulma leg was bleed pretty bad, but it looked like it was beginning to stop. However, she looked very pale. "Are you alright?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, I need to go to hospital though. Why are we stopping?" She inquired.

"The police are looking for you, and I am wanted. We cannot go to a hospital. That is the same reason I am not trying to fly much. I don't want anyone to spot me." Vegeta explained.

Bulma's eyes budged out their sockets. Was he insane!? Did he not know she could bleed to death? Then again, maybe he was right. The police would want to question her, and they'd lock Vegeta up. Still what would she do? She couldn't just sit there and wait for death. "What do we do then?" She asked miserably.

"Well, I think I can heal you maybe." Vegeta goes off into the forest and gathers some things. He comes back with coconuts, bananas, and other fruits and medical plants. He then finds a water fall and boils the water with his energy. He carries her over to the water fall. He uses some more of his energys to blast a hole near the water fall. It was a seven by seven feet hole, so it wasn't all that huge. The water flowed into it through a narrow line. He then closed the water off once it was full enough. He dumped everything he got from the forest inside the steamy water.

"Will that heal me?" Bulma asks. Vegeta nods as he finishes adding the last few cocoa beans. He then turns away signaling her to get undressed and into the water that now had an eerie yellow color to it. She tries for a couple minutes, but can't manage it by her self. She doesn't want to, but she asks Vegeta for help. "Can you help me take my clothes off?" Bulma asked blushing.

"You want me to help you take your clothes off?" He asks. She nods. He sighs knowing she will probably need help bathing too. "You know that arrow has to come out, right?" Vegeta says to her. She nods.

He slowly slides her jeans off revealing her cream white skin making her blush. He then takes her shirt off carefully her plump breast now out in the open. The only thing concealing them was her bra. She was a magnificent sight. One of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. She was so much like a saiyan too. She was perfect in every way. He stopped himself. What was he thinking? She was below him. He was a prince, and she was a mere human. Still though, she was beautiful.

"I'm going to take the arrow out now, hold still." He then puts his hand on her thigh close to where the arrow is. He begins heating his hand Bulma bites her lip as the heat increases to where she can barely feel her leg. Vegeta then carefully but quickly pulls the arrow out blood gushed out the would and Vegeta put her into the little spa he had made her.

He then strips to only his boxers and gets in with her. "You need to rub it into the wound, woman." She shakes her head no as she steadily winces at the fresh pain in her leg watching the water turn from yellow to orange. Vegeta with her permission helps her rub in the chemicals in her leg.

"Is there anyway this can work faster?" Bulma asked after a while. They needed to find the dragon balls and quickly before the whole world is noted of Goku's death, and then has to wonder how he came back.

"Well there is one way, but I think you'd rather just wait for it to kick in." Vegeta said.

"No, you said this could take hours, eight hours. I don't want to sit in here for that long. How long will the alternative take?" She asked.

"It would take half that amount." He answered with a sigh. She looked at him a while waiting for an explanation. "You'd have to take the rest of your clothing off." She looked at him skeptically, and he rolled his eyes. "What you have on right now is blocking one of the quickest ways inside you. If the chemicals had better access to that area then they could come inside you easier to heal your leg much faster." Vegeta said then leaned his head back knowing show would not accept that.

"Alright, help me." She said. Vegeta eyes widened at what she said. He narrowed his eyes searching her for any insecurities. She sighed to calm herself. Then sat on the edge of her little spa. Vegeta sat next to her looking into her eyes once again. She nodded to proceed. He slid her undergarments off very carefully and stared for a moment. Bulma felt exposed, but never the less she was glad it wouldn't take too long.

Vegeta helped her back into the water. She held onto him not letting go. She felt less naked up against his body. She wasn't sure what she was thinking, but she slid down his boxers and put them up on the land feeling as if that little bit of garment was making them to far apart. She pulled him closer to her his manhood rubbing against her woman hood. She didn't mind though. She could feel herself getting wet, and she could feel Vegeta getting hard. She didn't care though. She just held him against her.

This was bringing her more comfort than she had had in such a long time. She could tell Vegeta wanted to go further, and she could feel she wanted to too. He pushed her gently back against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her from the top of her neck to her collar bone. She moaned softly.

He sucked her left nipple teasing it, and he softly bit down on it. Bulma moaned a bit louder tightening her grip. He moved onto the right nipple playfully licking and sucking it. She moaned even louder. He disappeared under the water. She wasn't sure what he was doing until she felt his tongue in her. She moaned loudly holding onto his hair. He licked her juices. She tasted somewhat like cherries. He came back up and kissed her letting her taste her own juices.

He pulled away positioning himself to go inside her. He pumped into her slowly and then a bit faster. "Faster Vegeta! Faster!" Bulma moaned. Vegeta grunted and went faster as she requested. "Faster! I'm almost there-" She screamed as she screamed out her orgasm, and Vegeta released his seed into her.

They were both breathing hard afterwards. "What did we just do?" Bulma asked.

"We had sex." Vegeta said with a smirk. "Want to go again?" She knew sex should be about love, but he was so good! She couldn't say no, and onto the next round they went.

**(((Please review! I hope you all enjoyed! This is my very first lemon I've ever wrote myself, so I hope you enjoy! :D REVIEW MORE TO COME! What will happen after all that fun? ;) ))) Song is: Teenage Dream by Katty Perry! :D ))) NO FLAMES PLEASE… I'm also going to work on getting a beta I think it would be good for my stories.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Club Paradise #12**

_Saying they got you so angry,_

_Making you wish you were blind,_

_Before we start talking crazy,_

_Saying some things we'll regret,_

_Can we just slow it down and press reset?_

_So please don't judge me,_

_And I won't judge you, _

_Because it could get ugly before it gets beautiful…_

Bulma woke up the next morning her legs hurting. Vegeta was pretty big, and she knew that wasn't going to be easy on her. Vegeta awoke a little after her. He looked down at her thigh seeing it was now just an open cut, but it was no longer bleeding. He got up out of the little spa, and began to put his clothes back on. Bulma followed suit putting her clothes back on. She felt much better. Bulma threw out a capsule. It erupted as a plane. She and Vegeta both got on it and went in search for the next ball. They had already has the three star ball in their possession.

Bulma and Vegeta were traveling on a straight path when they noticed all four of the other dragon balls were following them. They slowed down waiting for whoever it was to come. Soon they were blasted and the plane fell out the sky. Vegeta had to grab Bulma, the ball, the radar, and the cats before it crashed. It was a good thing he was fast. He landed on the ground and looked up at the sky. Down came a short blue alien looking guy.

"Hello, my name is Emperor Pilaf. I will be taking your dragon ball." He said with a very confident smile.

"In your dreams, you short ass freak!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta rolled his eyes taking the radar from her. He looked at it noticing Piwaf or whatever his name was had his four dragon balls over in that black limo. Vegeta blasted over towards the car and ripped the door clean off. Pilaf's jaw dropped.

"You will be paying for that damage!" Pilaf yelled running over to Vegeta who quickly elbowed him in the face. Pilaf fell backwards as Vegeta took the four balls out of the back seat. Vegeta grabbed Bulma and the rest, and flew off into the sky. Pilaf stomped his foot. When would he ever stop being bested by all the freaks of nature!? Pilaf watched as they flew off into the sky. Well they weren't going to be able to wish just yet they still needed one more ball.

oOoOoOo

Vegeta and Bulma flew through the air when they noticed a midnight blue sports car following them. Vegeta turned around to face who ever was in the car. The car braked fast, smoke flying up around it. The door opened wide and out stepped a green alien in a plum colored suit. He had dark green hair the color of moss, and his eyes were a dandelion color that glistened like silver. He flipped his hair a smirk on his face, and turned to the left to watch his partner come out the passenger door. The passenger door opened, and a pink alien stepped out though his suit was a dark pink suit. He however had spikes on his head that were round at the tip. He had lipstick the color of blueberries with dark black eyes. He snickered as he saw Vegeta get suddenly much angrier.

"Vegeta, what's wrong? You don't look happy to see us." Zarbon said holding in a snicker of his own. Vegeta landed on the ground in front of Zarbon who raised an eyebrow at his boldness.

"Excuse me, if I am not happy to see such a hideous creature like yourself." Vegeta growled. Bulma stood on the ground and after getting a better look at Vegeta's _friends_ she decided she didn't like them. Bulma held on tighter to Vegeta's arm. She remembered the two guys from the crime scene. Vegeta didn't seem to like them very much.

Zarbon's smirk disappeared. He flipped his hair. "Hideous? I hardly match that description. I just feel bad for this poor woman who has to be around you all day." He grabbed her arm none too softly. Vegeta growled at this, but he didn't move. Which Bulma didn't understand at all, wasn't he supposed to be protecting her? "We'll just keep this lovely woman with us for a while. You don't mind, do you Vegeta?" Zarbon had an evil smile on his face.

"Hey wait, Zarbon, aren't you forgetting something?" Dodoria asked. Zarbon's eyebrows lifted at this. "Vegeta he's wanted for murder." Dodoria said. "And we need to alert Frieza we've got him."

"Oh that's right, we'll just have to take them both with us." Zarbon searched his pocket finding capsules. He smiled and popped out one he knew was a helicopter. He opened the door and threw Bulma in the back. She was hit her head on something and was almost knocked out, but she sat still for a moment letting her vision get less blurry.

"Get in the back, Vegeta. Let's not make this a difficult process, hmm?" Zarbon asked. Vegeta sighed growled having to hold himself back from punching the green alien in the throat. He got in the helicopter. Zarbon got into the driver's seat, and Dodoria in the passenger seat. "Confiscate the back pack." Zarbon ordered. Dodoria nodded and snatched the back pack from Bulma. "And throw those idiot cats out! I hate animals!" Zarbon snarled. Dodoria listened throwing the cats out of the helicopter. They took off from the ground.

oOoOoOo

Bulma glared at Vegeta for a while before he finally responded to her. "What woman?"

"Do not give me that attitude Vegeta, how could you just give them the dragon balls and the radar?!" Bulma whispered, so that they would not hear her. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He didn't have to explain himself to her. When she realized she wasn't going to get an answer she took a deep breath. "You better have some kind of plan, Vegeta."

"Where are we going anyways, Zarbon?" Vegeta asked saying the man's name with venom.

"We are going to an underground facility. It is where you'll be kept. The room doesn't allow you to use any of your energy. Once you are in the room we are going to call Frieza and alert him you've been captured." Zarbon answered. Bulma stared at Vegeta if they took them there Vegeta wouldn't be able to fight them. Was he just going to sit there and let these men take them? She wasn't sure what awaited her, but she was sure she wasn't going to like it.

**(((Next chapter will be posted soon! Oh and if you aren't quite getting why Vegeta won't fight them… It is because they are stronger than him. Zarbon is about five times stronger than Vegeta, however Dodoria is only a little stronger than him. Frieza is about as strong as a super saiyan two. D: Anyways please review! :D Next chapter soon!))))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Club Paradise #13**

_Leave me, Leave me,_

_I can't fucking stand you,_

_Wish I had the courage to say everything I planned to…_

They soon arrived at a tunnel that had a stairs leading them down to a lab with technology that rivaled 's own. Once inside Dodoria went and checked on what the scientists were doing and to contact Frieza. Zarbon led them down a hall way to a room that had an opening the size of a mail slot in someone's home. He pushed Vegeta in and shut the iron door. "This room makes you unable to use your ki. In other words you're a little stronger than an average human male, enjoy."

"Wait, what are you doing with her!?" He asked when he noticed she wasn't inside with him. Zarbon just smirked. Vegeta banged on the door realizing just how bad this actually was. He tried to create a ki blast, but it wasn't any use. He was stuck in there as they had their way with her.

oOoOoOo

Zarbon had Bulma's arm in his hand as he led her to a separate room. It had a bed in it and only that. Zarbon closed and locked the door and threw her on the bed. Bulma finally understood exactly what he had in mind. Her eyes widened. She headed straight for the door, but he reached out grabbing her with only one arm. He ripped off her shirt, and she began to panic. "No, please stop! Vegeta's going to kill you if he finds out about this!" Bulma screamed. Zarbon laughed at this. Bulma then realized Vegeta didn't have a plan. This man was stronger than him. That was why he listened like a well-trained dog.

A while ago she had wished she was famous, and that was all she had wanted. Now she realized that, that was an idiotic thing to hope for, because even though she had the fame and the fortune. It wasn't going to save her from the wrath of this monster in front of her. Zarbon snatched her jeans off. Bulma struggled wildly as he tried to straddle his hips on her. "Stop struggling, if you just sit back and enjoy this it won't hurt as bad when I enter you." Bulma shook her head. He shrugged. It didn't matter to him. He would get what he wanted. He always did.

He undressed himself quickly and went back to her. She couldn't deny he wasn't that bad a looker, but he was still evil and forcing himself upon her. He shredded her undergarments, and Bulma tried to make a quick escape again. She screamed for help as he grabbed her hair and slung her onto the bed. He held her arms above her head with one had as he sucked her breast. She tried to fight him, but it was no use. He was quickly getting to his destination. Once he was done toying with her; he entered her. Tears slid down her cheeks and blood coming out of her. She hadn't been aroused and it hurt like hell when he entered her. He pumped in and out of her. He let go of her hands for one second, and she slapped his face trying once again to make an escape. He grabbed her neck and slapped her, hard. Her cheek was quickly bruising.

"I was going to make this an easy rape, but now you've angered me. You shall pleasure me or die, bitch." He came out of her and grabbed her head forcing it down, so she would be face to face with his man hood. Bulma didn't move, and after about two minutes of waiting he forced himself in her mouth. "Suck." He commanded. She knew he would surely kill her afterwards if she refused, and if she didn't she wouldn't get to smack the living hell out of Vegeta later. She sucked him, and he groaned with pleasure. She almost choked as he drove himself deeper in her mouth. Bulma's tears fell hitting the bed. Why did everything bad happen to her? Was she really that bad of a person? He came not even alerting her that he was about to, and when she tried to move he held her there making her swallow it. They had rough sex twice more him entering her from behind and the front. Then finally it was over.

oOoOoOo

Zarbon dressed her in some female saiyan armor and sent her into the same room with Vegeta. Vegeta watched Zarbon leave then looked over at Bulma. "What happened?" He asked. Bulma cried as soon as he asked her this. He got up and sat by her. He wasn't good at comforting people, so he just sat there and watched her bawl her eyes out. After about ten minutes she finally looked up at him.

"This is all your fault. I hate you." She said between sobs. "He raped me." She cried harder after saying those three words. Vegeta felt sick to his stomach, so that was what those bruises were about. One of them really stuck out to him the one on her cheek.

He actually felt like he owed her an explanation of some kind. "They're stronger than me, Bulma."

"I know." She whispered. He sat there silently listening to the sounds of her crying. He wasn't sure what to do. It was probably going to get even worse when Frieza got there, so he couldn't tell her it would all turn out okay. How he wished he could though… How he wished he could.

oOoOoOo

He woke up the next morning, and Bulma wasn't there. It was taking a longer time than he thought for Frieza to come. He must've been in another galaxy. A few hours later Bulma came in again crying, but this time she wouldn't speak to him at all. She truly hated him for all she was going through. She wanted to die right about now, but she knew he would never help her with that. This went on for three more days and by the fourth she wasn't even crying when she came back. That was worse it meant Zarbon was breaking her. That meant soon he would lose her forever, and only an empty shell would be left.

**(((I hope you guys enjoyed! Update shall be coming soon okay! :D PLEASE REVIEW :D Song is… Let's call the whole thing off! :D It's by Drake I think. It maybe featuring someone, because the chorus sounds like it's by someone else, but I don't know it's a pretty nice song though. LOL REVIEW!))) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Club Paradise #14**

_If I can make it here,  
I can make it anywhere,  
That's what they say...  
Even if it ain't all it seems,  
I got a pocket full of dreams..._

Vegeta came over to her and sat next to her. She looked up at him. He looked into her crystal blue eyes that were filled with hate and just a glimpse of disappointment. "I'm sorry..." He said softly.

"Me too." She sniffed holding back tears as her hate for him grew to pity for herself. "W-why is this happening to me? Do you think I am bad person?" She asked him.

"No, I am, but I'm going to make it up to you. We're getting out of here." Vegeta said his voice full of confidence. Bulma hugged him not able to control her emotions.

"Here's the plan." Vegeta whispered in her ear, so that if anyone was able to hear them before they no longer could.

_**OoOoOoO  
**_  
Zarbon opened the door that night. He gave his signal to Bulma to come on. Bulma shook her head. Zarbon rolled his eyes and stomped over toward the blue haired woman. Vegeta grabbed her hand as Zarbon tried to yank her away. Then as his back was turned Vegeta round house kicked him. Zarbon flew into the wall and Bulma dropped on her butt. He quickly grabbed her hand and ran out the room shutting the door behind him. Zarbon was locked inside.

Vegeta didn't let go of her hand just yet they still needed to get above ground. He ran through the laboratory and out the door. "What about the balls Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"No time, we can't risk staying and Zarbon or Dodoria get a message on our escape, while we are still in the facility." He explained as he ran into a nearby jungle and climbed a tree for them to rest upon.

They sat on a tree branch as they watched the sky turn pink and the sun begin to set. That meant it was around 6pm. Bulma leaned back into Vegeta's chest as she watched the sun set. Vegeta stroked her hair. She was truly beautiful, if that was what made her a bad person, she was one bad woman. He smirked. "Isn't time to go?" She asked remembering the facility was right behind them. Vegeta nodded and grabbed her as he took off in the sky.

_**oOoOoOo  
**_  
They arrived on a small native island, Hawaii. "This is where we're going to live from now on. We are going to change our names, and have a fresh start. The first thing they did was go to a salon. Bulma got a new haircut. Her hair was to her shoulders and she had a long bang that covered her right eye.

She told Vegeta he should change at least his hair, but he refused to do anything. She rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. "Okay time to change our names." Bulma said. Vegeta picked her up and flew into the sky. "Vegeta, do you think the cats are still alive?" She asked.

"No, and if they are they are long gone from where we dropped them off at." Vegeta said. Bulma shrugged she supposed he was right. "I'll get you a new one, okay?" He asked.

Bulma shook her head. "I think our life is hectic enough without adding an animal to the mix." Vegeta nodded understanding as they arrived to the place. They stood in line with a bunch of certificates connecting them to their old names, that they were going to change.

Bulma was first. She had decided to go with something Hawaiian like, Lila Chan. Vegeta after her changed his name also to something Hawaiian like, Gale Kai. They both mixed their names with a little Japanese, because they knew they didn't exactly look like they were from there. Bulma and Vegeta walked out as new people.

"Well Lila, I think it's about time we pick out a condo." He smirked at her new name.

"Why yes, Gale, I believe you're right." Bulma said the name with emphasis and smiled as she heard Vegeta growl at the name. He didn't much like the name, but it turns out there weren't many good sounding Hawaiian names... (A/N: I mean literally! I looked Hawaiian names up; they sounded terrible!)

_**oOoOoOo  
**_  
Vegeta put his arms around Bulma's waist, and was about to fly off into the air when Bulma pinched his arm. He turned her around. "What is your problem?" He growled.

"My problem is all these people are around, you can't just fly into the sky!" She said. She was blushing a bit at the way they were standing as if they were a couple, and he was going to kiss her. Vegeta sighed, why did he always have to do everything the human way? "Okay, so we'll walk to the car place, but we need a map first."

"That man over there has a map." Vegeta pointed at the tourist. The tourist looked up and saw the saiyan pointing at him. He frowned and walked over to him.

"Hey buddy, do you have a problem?" The tourist asked. He was a bit over Vegeta's height and had huge muscles.

"He doesn't have any sort of problem. He's just not from here, so he doesn't know about pointing yet." Bulma tried to explain. She turned to Vegeta. "Pointing is rude, people with low self esteems will think you're talking about them."

"Excuse me, Low self esteem?" The man snarled.

"Yeah buddy, low self esteem as you may have considering the fact you're traveling alone. What no lady friend?" Bulma smirked.

"Uh... my wife is in the bathroom." He lied.

"Oh yes, I'm sure she is! What's her name? I'd love to meet her." Bulma fake smiled.

"Um, it could be a while... she has diarrhea right now." He lied once more.

"Yeah okay we'll get going." Bulma said rolling her eyes. "Leave it up to you; we'll be waiting our life away." Bulma mumbled, but the man still heard. He chose not to act on it though considering; he really didn't have a wife.

_**oOoOoOo**_

After a few hours, Bulma and Vegeta finally had everything they needed. Two camaros one light and the other navy blue both with tinted windows. It was a two for one deal. They also had bought a condo by the beach; they were in the middle story. Mostly because Bulma said she didn't want to be to far down or up. The condo was two bed rooms with the normal setting of paint white walls and hard wood floors.

Bulma flopped down on her bed simply exhausted, so this was what her new life was going to be like? One thing was for sure they needed to paint...

**((((So Bulma and Vegeta have settled into their condo, but we all know you don't just leave and change your name and think nothing will happen, do you? Find out next chapter! I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I've got a new puppy and it just added onto the things I now have to do... And I actually need to go, because he's chewing on something! **_**REVIEW!)))**_


End file.
